Conventionally, there is a known sample processing system including a plurality of sample processing apparatuses. Such a sample processing system is configured to include: bases on which a sample processing apparatus is respectively placed; and a transporting apparatus for transporting samples to the sample processing apparatuses. Each sample processing apparatus can be moved on the base when a connection thereof to the transporting apparatus is released. However, when the sample processing apparatuses are moved on the base, there is a fear of the sample processing apparatuses falling off the base. Owing to this, performing maintenance work on the sample processing apparatuses is onerous.
In order to eliminate the onerosity of the maintenance work, in a sample processing system described in JP laid-open patent 2001-349897, two sample processing apparatuses are arranged to be adjacent to each other on a straight-line travel path provided on the base. The sample processing system is configured such that, when maintenance work is performed on the sample processing apparatuses, one of the two sample processing apparatuses is rectilinearly moved on the movement path in a direction along which the sample processing apparatuses are arranged. In this manner, the sample processing apparatuses can be distanced from each other, and space for the maintenance work can be obtained.
However, in the sample processing system described in JP laid-open patent 2001-349897, the movement of the sample processing apparatus is limited to rectilinear movement. For this reason, in the case where the maintenance work is to be performed on side faces, of the two sample processing apparatuses, which are opposed to each other, it is necessary to have a movement path of a substantial length in order to make a substantial distance between these two sample processing apparatuses so that sufficient space for the maintenance work can be obtained. Accordingly, there is a problem that the sample processing system is large in size.